Batteries may be produced to include multiple battery modules. Each battery module contains a type of chemical that is used to produce an electric current. In some cases, the battery modules are serially connected using a bus bar, which enables the output of high voltage to be produced from the battery. The bus bar is a metallic conductor, which is held by an electrically insulated side-plate, or end plate, and fixed to an output terminal placed on the side of the battery modules. Batteries constructed in this manner may be capable of operating large machinery or other equipment that necessitates a large voltage or current.
An assembled battery having multiple battery modules may be used within the transportation industry. For example, such as assembled battery may be mounted on vehicles such as automobiles, buses, or trains. In these cases, one or more batteries of various sizes may be needed. The battery may be used in conjunction with an internal combustion engine, hydrogen fuel cell, or other power source. In some cases, the battery may be used exclusively in an electric vehicle as cleaner fuel sources are used in transportation vehicles. In either case, the battery may be used to power electronic equipment.